


Blessed be the mystery of love

by UReddie4this



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chic is a good boy, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, FP and Alice are canon, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, everyone is kinda happy, fuck the blackhood, jason is alive, riverdale- freeform, skam- freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UReddie4this/pseuds/UReddie4this
Summary: Cuando transfieren a Jughead a un nuevo instituto, Betty, Archie y Veronica deciden ir con él.O en donde Betty, Archie, Veronica y Jughead llegan a "SKAM" (+cheryl, Reggie,Chic, Polly, Y Jason).





	1. Jughead

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Esta fic está basada mas o menos en todas las temporadas de SKAM juntas, pero todos lucen como en la ultima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J•U•G•H•E•A•D

Luego de que su padre se casara de nuevo, la vida de jughead parecía estar basada en una típica novela americana. Todas los días eran iguales, se levantaba temprano para poder usar el baño antes que Betty, Chic, y Polly, Desayunaban juntos en familia, iban al instituto juntos, y una vez ahí Betty, Archie, Veronica y él compartían todo el día hasta la hora de salida. Al regresar a casa cenaban en familia la comida hecha por Alice, luego cada quien se iba a su habitación a dormir para al día siguiente repetir la misma rutina. Y no era que a Jughead le molestara, al contrario, había encontrado alivio en la rutina, sólo que algunas veces le daba miedo pensar en perder ese alivio.

Ese día parecía no ser diferente, hasta que, luego de la cena, justo cuando jughead estaba a punto de subir a su habitación su padre lo llamó desde la cocina “Jughead, ¿puedes venir un momento?” Jughead se regresó sabiendo que no podía ser nada serio.

En la cocina se encontraba FP junto a Alice, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando por él. Jughead se sentó frente a ellos esperando a que alguno hablara.

Alice fue la primera en hablar “Jug, queríamos hablar sobre tus notas” jughead asintió para que ésta continuara “El director nos ha llamado, y estuvimos conversando con él, dice que estas distraído con la edición del periódico del Instituto y estas descuidando tus notas... de nuevo.”

Jughead ya sabía por donde iba la conversación, hace menos de un mes la habían tenido. Y ésta probablemente terminaría de la misma manera. “he estado muy entregado en la edición del "Blue and Gold" pero prometo concentrarme mas en las clases.”

“El problema, Jug,” intervino FP “Es que ya es la tercera vez que pasa en este año.”

“hmm.. Si, pero esta vez es la ultima, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.”

“si, te creemos que no volverá a pasar, porque Alice y yo tenemos una posible solución.”

“¿q-que quieres decir?”

Alice intervino “Conseguimos un Instituto que probablemente te ayude bastante. hay mas clases, muy buenos profesores, y...”

FP la interrumpió “y menos distracciones.”

“¿Menos distracciones?” Jughead se levantó molesto sin creer lo que oía “¿no consiguieron excusas mas.. ¡Mas Absurdas!?”

“Jug, escucha” continuó Alice “entendemos que estés confundido, pero creemos que esta es una posible solución a tu problema.”

“¿mi problema? ¿y cual exactamente es problema?”

“Jughead no intentes tomarte esto personal” dijo FP “Yo fui a este instituto cuando estaba joven y me ayudó mucho y creo que es una excelente solución al problema que sabes perfectamente cual es. Empiezas la semana que viene.”

“pero...” Jughead intentó continuar protestando, pero fue interrumpido por Betty.

“Yo quiero ir con él” dijo Betty. Los tres la miraron confundidos “creo que Jughead tiene razón, es injusto que sea el único de todos que vaya a un colegio diferente.”

FP habló “No, Betty, Jughead va a ir a este instituto como castigo, además, es un colegio increíble, seguro que a la semana vendrá contándonos lo bien que le va.”

“Creo que Betty tiene razón” dijo Alice. Fp la miró confundido “Así por lo menos se tienen el uno al otro, además escuché que ahí dan francés y eso le vendría bien a Betty”

“Exacto” continuó Betty.

FP suspiró “está bien, supongo”

 

***

Esa misma noche, Betty escribió a Veronica contándole la nueva noticia, mientras que Jughead hacía exactamente lo mismo con Archie.

→Archie:  
“WTF!!! Jug, no puedes dejarme así!!”

←Jughead:  
“no te estoy dejando estarás con Veronica, además, aún podemos vernos en las tardes”

→Archie:  
“No será lo mismo, y lo sabes.”  
“Ustedes conseguirán nuevos amigos, se olvidarán de nosotros y no los volveremos a ver”

←Jughead:  
“deja de ser tan dramático, seguro y Veronica se lo está tomando mejor que tú”

→Archie:  
“Acabo de tener la mejor idea del mundo”

←Jughead:  
“Normalmente ninguna de tus ideas termina bien y no creo que esta vez sea la excepción”

→Archie:  
“TODOS NOS CAMBIAMOS DE INSTITUTO”

←jughead:  
“¿Qué?”

→Archie:  
“que Veronica y yo vayamos con ustedes”

←Jughead:  
“Eso suena cómo una terrible Archie-idea”

→Archie:  
“hablaré con V ahora mismo, mañana te ponemos al día ”

←Jughead:  
“No, Archie!”  
“Vuelve!”  
“Se que sigues ahí”  
“No puedes ignorarme toda la noche!”  
“ARCHIEE!”

 

***

Esa noche jughead no pudo dormir bien, no podía dejar de pensar en el nuevo instituto al que debía ir en una semana, por lo menos lo hacía sentir un poco mejor saber que Betty estaría con él. Jughead nunca había sido bueno para hacer nuevos amigos, y estaba casi seguro de que esta vez no sería la excepción, sin embargo, no podía dejar de imaginar que pasaría si fuera diferente, si su vida dejara de ser una aburrida rutina, conocería gente nueva, iría a fiestas, cometería errores probablemente ilegales, incluso encontraría el amor, pero eso sólo podría pasarle a una persona normal, no a un asocial como él. Por supuesto que esas cosas no le pasaban a alguien como Jughead Jones. 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco tarde, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que todos sus hermanos usaran el baño, he incluso mientras se duchaba Chic entró a cepillarse los dientes.

“Solo será un segundo” dijo Chic una vez entró al baño. Jughead no tuvo mas opción que dejarlo. “oye,” continuó Chic “¿de que iba la conversación de anoche?”

“¿que conversación?” respondió Jughead de malhumor.

Chic escupió en el lavamanos antes de continuar “ya sabes, la que te dieron mamá y papá.”

“hmm, decidieron cambiarme de Instituto.”

“No.” 

“Si.”

Chic rió “ese debe ser el mejor castigo de la vida, nuevo Instituto, nuevas chicas, nueva reputación, nuevo todo.”

“¿y eso es bueno porque...?” dijo Jughead confundido.

“¿estas demente? Por supuesto que es bueno, nadie te conoce puedes crear una nueva fama, que se crean que eres cool, te lloverán las chicas.”

“Esa es...” una excelente idea, pero por supuesto que Jughead no lo iba a admitir nunca “una idea estúpida” respondió mientras cerraba la ducha “y ya se está haciendo tarde” tomó su toalla se enrolló de la cintura para abajo y salió.

“solo quería ayudar” dijo Chic antes de también salir.

 

***

Jughead fue el ultimo en unirse a la familia para desayunar. Al terminar, todos subieron al auto excepto Alice porque no trabajaba, llegaron al Instituto en menos de 10 minutos. Al bajar, Polly se fue con sus amigos, Chic con los suyos, y Jughead y Betty fueron a buscar a Archie y Verónica que probablemente ya se encontraban adentro. 

 

“hey,” los saludó Veronica a penas los vio entrar. Betty y Jughead saludaron igual “Archie y yo tenemos noticias.”

“si es sobre la idea loca de Archie,” dijo Jughead “mejor vayamos cambiando de tema.”

Archie intervino “es una de mis mejores ideas.”

“no, es igual que las demás, una terrible idea.”

“en realidad,” continuó Veronica “no es tan terrible ” sonrió “Ayer mismo hablé con mi papi y está totalmente de acuerdo, ya había escuchado maravillas de ese Instituto, hoy mismo viene a hablar con el director para arreglar todo.”

Betty no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba emocionada por esta nueva aventura “que bueno que puedas venir con nosotros, V.” Betty tomó la mano de Veronica y la abrazó, ahora estaba mucho más feliz sabiendo que su mejor amiga aún estaría con ella. 

“¿que hay de ti, Arch?” dijo Veronica cuando rompieron el abrazo. 

“fue un poco difícil convencer a Fred de que me dejara ir a un nuevo instituto porque pensaba que era un poco exagerado, pero a la final estuvo de acuerdo” Betty y Veronica celebraron junto a Archie mientras Jughead los miraba incrédulo.

“no lo puedo creer,” dijo Jughead “¿Acaso soy el único normal aquí?” la sonrisa de todos se borró.

“Jug,” comenzó Archie “solo queremos ayudar, ¿en verdad te parece tan mala la idea de seguir todos juntos?”

“¡Si¡” dijo “S-Se supone que sería un castigo para mí, no para todos, se supone que debo aprender de mis errores.”

“Jug, no es para tanto” intervino Betty. 

“Si,” continuó Veronica “además, somos tus amigos, solo queremos ayudar y estar ahí para ti.”

“Pues no estan ayudando mucho” dijo Jughead antes de salir.

 

***

El resto del día se las arregló para evadir a Betty, Archie y Veronica, incluso a la hora de salida regresó a casa solo sin esperar a ninguno de sus hermanos, sin embargo, Jughead conocía a sus amigos y sabía que no se darían por vencidos hasta sacar al menos una palabra de su boca. Al llegar a casa solo se encontraba Alice “Jug,” dijo cuando lo vio “vienes solo ¿donde están tus hermanos?”

“hmm, no lo sé, salí apurado porque tengo mucha tarea.”

Alice sonrió “está bien, puedes ir a tu habitación” Jughead le sonrió de vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama. Decidió revisar su celular y notó que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes, todos eran de Betty, Veronica y Archie. Juchead decidió ignorarlos, sacó sus cuadernos y libros y comenzó a hacer su tarea. Pocos minutos después escuchó la puerta principal abrir y cerrar, supuso que eran Betty, Chic y Polly, y efectivamente, poco después escuchó la voz de los tres hablando con Alice, para luego escuchar pasos subiendo las escaleras y luego cada quien a su habitación. Jughead respiró tranquilo al pensar que Betty había entendido que no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, en especial con ella. Sin embargo, pocos minutos mas tarde tocaron su puerta.

“largo de aquí, Betty” dijo.

“uhm, no es Betty” respondió la voz de Archie. Jughead confundido corrió a abrir.

“¿como entraste?”

“¿puedo pasar?” Jughead se hizo a un lado para dejar que entrara. Archie entró y Jughead cerró la puerta tras él.

“¿como entraste?” preguntó de nuevo. Archie se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Jughead.

“Entré con Betty.”

“No te escuché.”

“Esa era la idea.”

Jughead suspiró y se sentó en la cama “¿Qué quieres, Archie?”

“Quiero que entiendas que lo que hicimos fue porque pensamos que te haría sentir mejor, V y yo solo queríamos ayudar.”

“Si, lo sé, quizás mi reacción fue algo exagerada.”

“¿Algo?”

“Está bien, si, fui bastante exagerado.”

Archie Asintió “Que bueno que lo digas porque ya todo está listo.”

“¿A que te refieres con todo está listo?”

“V y yo empezamos la semana que viene, igual que ustedes.”

“Wow, eso fue rápido. ¿cómo lo consiguieron?”

“El señor Hiram tiene muchos contactos, y sabes como es Verónica cuando se propone algo.”

“Si” la habitación quedó en silencio por un rato. Jughead se echó hacia atrás quedando en la cama con la vista al techo “Arch,”

“¿hmm?”

“No le digas a las chicas pero, en verdad me alegra saber que estarán conmigo.”

Archie sonrió. “No les diré nada” se levantó de la silla y subió a la cama junto a Jughead “pero ya lo sabía.”

Jughead sonrió igual “No es cierto.” El resto de la tarde Archie y Jughead se la pasaron echados en la cama hablando de temas sin sentido, después de todo, no era cierto lo de que tenía tarea por hacer. Al final del día Archie se quedó para cenar y luego se fue.

 

***

Esa semana se pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Jughead hubiera deseado. Era domingo por la noche, ya habían cenado y mañana comenzarían en el nuevo Instituto. Jughead y Betty ya habían preparado todo y se encontraban ambos en la habitación de Jughead junto a Chic y Polly. Betty y Jughead estaban sentados en la cama, mientras que Polly estaba en la silla del escritorio, y Chic en el suelo.

“¿están nerviosos?” preguntó Polly .Betty asintió.

“un poco” respondió Jughead.

“no deberían,” dijo Chic “todo va a ir bien, incluso podrían agregar algún miembro a su rara pandilla de cuatro.”

“estamos bien así” dijo Betty.

“¿crees que hayan chicos guapos?” dijo Polly.

“Polly,” dijo Chic “¿por qué nos importaría eso?”

“hablaba con Betty, cierra la boca.”

Betty se encogió de hombros “no lo sé.”

“quizás hayan chicas lindas para Jug.” dijo Polly

“y para Chic” intervino Chic.

Jughead volteó los ojos “no me importa que clase de chicos o chicas hay, solo quiero concentrarme en estudiar.”

“que aburrido” dijo Chic.

Polly asintió de acuerdo con Chic “si, mejor voy a dormir” se levantó y se fue seguida por Chic.

“estoy tan nerviosa” dijo Betty a Jughead una vez estuvieron solos en la habitación.

“No tienes por qué, eres inteligente, amigable, y hermosa, seguro harás miles de amigos mañana.”

Betty sonrió “Gracias, Juggy, tú igual. aunque no me importa conseguir amigos, estamos bien Archie, V, tú y yo.”

“hmm, si” respondió Jughead inseguro, no estaba muy de acuerdo. Jughead quería aprovechar ésta nueva oportunidad para conseguir amigos, chicas e ir a fiestas como hacia Chic, ésta era su oportunidad para salir de la rutina.

“yo también voy a dormir, buenas noches, Jug.”

“Buenas noches, Betty.” 

Esa noche Jughead casi no pudo dormir, no podía dejar de tener ansiedad por saber que pasaría en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, Jughead se levantó antes que sus hermanos como siempre, pero le tomó mas de lo normal escoger la ropa, por eso fue el ultimo en bajar. 

“wow, Jug,” dijo Polly “¿vestido para impresionar?”

“siempre me visto igual” respondió.

“oh, Jug” intervino Alice “te ves increíble.”

“¿hablan en serio? Siempre me veo igual.”

“Pues hoy luces mejor que nunca” dijo Polly.

“todo esto me trae un buen presentimiento, siento que éste será el comienzo de algo bueno.” continuó Alice

“si, todos nos alegramos por Jug y Betty,” intervino FP con lo que a Jughead le pareció un poco de sarcasmo “pero será mejor que nos vayamos si todos queremos llegar a tiempo.” 

Todos se levantaron, se despidieron de Alice y subieron al auto como siempre, hasta ahora, todo seguía como la vieja rutina, aunque sinceramente Jughead no esperaba que cambiara mucho.

Polly y Chic fueron los primeros en bajar en el antiguo colegio de Jug y Betty. Unos diez minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban frente al nuevo Instituto. “Buena suerte a ambos,” les dijo FP “que les vaya bien” y se fue.

Jughead y Betty miraron el Instituto sorprendidos. Desde afuera se veía inmenso, Jughead no podía esperar a ver como lucía por dentro. En el patio principal habían varios grupos de adolescentes de diferentes edades, pero el grupo que llamó su atención fue el de tres adolescentes probablemente de su misma edad y hasta de su misma clase, que se encontraban sentados en una banca no muy lejos de donde Betty y él se encontraban. El pequeño grupo estaba formado por una pelirroja, un chico de grandes cejas y un chico rubio que en ese momento estaba viendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Jughead quitó inmediatamente la mirada y por alguna razón se ruborizó. «genial, menos de cinco minutos aquí y ya comienzo a avergonzarme» pensó.

“¿que esperamos para entrar?” dijo Veronica que venía junto a Archie sacando a jughead de sus pensamientos.

“me asustaste."

“lo siento” dijo “¿entonces entramos?” todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Jughead podía jurar que todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que la atención de los tres que estaban sentados en la banca estaba sobre ellos, pero al fijarse en el resto notó que no eran los únicos que se habían fijado en la presencia de los cuatro nuevos estudiantes. Se sintió mas nervioso y agradeció cuando finalmente entraron. Se dirigieron a la oficina del director y ahí la secretaria les entregó sus respectivos horarios y casilleros. La primera hora estaban todos en la misma clase lo cual era una excelente noticia para Jughead. El timbre había sonado hace varios minutos por lo que la secretaría se ofreció a llevarlos a su Aula, y así fue. Cuando llegaron al salón ya el profesor estaba dentro así que la secretaria tuvo que explicarle a éste lo que sucedía. 

Cuando la secretaria se fue, él profesor los presentó “Clase, tenemos nuevos estudiantes, ¿sus nombres?”

“Archie.” habló Archie primero

“Betty.“

“Veronica.”

“Jughead.”

“interesante nombre, Jughead, tomen asiento chicos.” dijo el profesor.

Mientras Jughead buscaba donde sentarse notó que al fondo del salón se encontraba el rubio del grupo de temprano que estaba en la banca. Estaba solo y Jughead se debatía entre si debía sentarse junto a él o fingir que no lo notó y sentarse en otro lado. Pero mientras veía al rubio supo que no estaba ahí solo para cambiar sus notas, si no para cambiar un poco su propia historia, quizás el rubio podría ser un buen amigo como Archie, Así que decidido se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio. “¿puedo sentarme?” preguntó.

El rubio lo miró “S-seguro”

Jughead sonrió y se sentó. Mientras la clase comenzaba y el profesor hablaba, Jughead no podía dejar de pensar en el chico sentado junto a él. “soy Jughead” fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. «por supuesto que eres Jughead, lo dijiste hace cinco minutos frente a todos» pensó.

El rubio sonrió y le ofreció su mano “Isak” Jughead aceptó su mano y no podía dejar de sentir que no pudo haber tomado una mejor decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar comentarios haciendome saber sus opiniones ♥
> 
> Por cierto, cada capítulo tendrá un protagonista diferente, algo así como en 'Skins'
> 
> ~Próximo capítulo→ Isak


	2. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak, Jonas y Eva conocen a Jughead, Veronica, Betty y Archie; Cheryl aparece para conocer a los nuevos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I•S•A•K

Lunes por la mañana a las 6:45, Isak ya se encontraba en el colegio sentado en una banca en el patio principal. Pocos minutos mas tarde Jonas llegó y se sentó junto a él. Jonas era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde hace varios años y siempre han estado el uno para el otro.

“Hey,” le dijo.

“Hey,” respondió Isak “¿Donde está Eva?” 

“su mamá llegó ayer así que hoy viene con ella.” La madre de Eva aún no sabía sobre la relación entre Jonas y su hija así que cuando ésta no está en la ciudad –que es la mayoría del tiempo– Eva y Jonas caminan juntos al instituto, y cuando si está ella la trae.

“¿eso quiere decir que hoy no irás a su casa?” preguntó Isak esperanzado.

“Nop.”

“¿cuando planea Eva contarle a su mamá que ella y tú están saliendo?”

“no muy pronto.”

Isak decidió cambiar de tema, mientras menos supiera sobre la relación de su mejor amigo, mejor se sentiría “¿quieres ir a la casa hoy?”

“mejor en mi casa, compré un nuevo juego, a lo mejor en este si eres bueno” bromeó Jonas.

Isak sonrió “está bien.” En ese momento Eva caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

“Hola,” saludó antes de sentarse en medio de los dos. Jonas se acercó y le dio un beso, mientras, Isak tuvo que mirar a otro lado fingiendo que no le molestaba. “¿hicieron el trabajo de lenguaje?” preguntó Eva una vez se separaron.

Isak asintió con la cabeza “aunque no creo que esté muy bien.”

“yo si me inspiré, ” dijo Jonas “¿quieres que lo lea?” le dijo a Eva.

“Por favor, no” intervino Isak, no porque le molestara que Jonas leyera, si no para recordarle que él también estaba ahí, ya que al parecer se le había olvidado.

“ya sabía que dirías eso," respondió “hablaba con Eva.”

Eva sonrió “está bien, lee.”

Isak decidió mejor mirar hacia otro lado, y fue entonces cuando notó a dos chicos que se bajaban de un carro. Primero se bajó una rubia de pelo corto y recogido en una cola de caballo alta, y luego un chico que llevaba un beanie gris y cabello negro azabache. Los dos se quedaron viendo el colegio al parecer asombrados, Isak nunca antes los había visto. Después de varios segundos el chico comenzó a mirar hacia donde estaban ellos y consiguió la mirada de Isak puesta en él. El pelinegro apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero Isak no podía dejar de verlo. En ese momento llegaron otros dos, una chica pelinegro y un chico pelirrojo. Isak se moría por saber quienes eran y que hacían ahí, y al parecer no era el único que los había notado, cuando los cuatro comenzaron a caminar directo a la entrada del Instituto, Eva, interrumpiendo a Jonas, dijo: “¿quienes son?” Los tres se quedaron viendo al grupo de adolescentes hasta que entraron y ya no se podían ver.

“¿serán estudiantes nuevos?” preguntó Jonas.

“no lo sé.” Respondió Eva.

“parecen de nuestra edad, quizás estén en nuestra clase.”

“quizás” fue lo unico que dijo Isak, aunque por dentro deseaba que en verdad estuvieran en su clase. 

“lo siento, sigue leyendo” dijo Eva.

“decía que eso era todo, ¿qué te pareció?”

Eva miraba a todos lados, al parecer no había escuchado a Jonas mientras leía “hmm, creo que está bien, excepto en la parte que hablas sobre la comida chatarra, lo dices dos veces en una oración.”

“si, ya lo sabía, lo he hecho a propósito.”

“está bien” Eva miraba al frente, ahora parecía que ni lo escuchaba. Isak y Jonas siguieron su mirada y vieron que lo que Eva miraba fijamente era el grupo de Ingrid con sus amigas. Isak volteó los ojos, el asunto entre Eva e Ingrid ya le comenzaba a aburrir.

“Eva,” dijo Jonas. Eva lo miró “¿podrías dejar de preocuparte por ella? No las necesitas de todas formas, eres mejor.”

Eva sonrió y le dio un beso “gracias.”

El timbre sonó e Isak fue el primero en levantarse e irse sin decir nada. La primera clase estaba solo, Eva tenía gimnasia y Jonas Química, mientras que él tenía geometría. El profesor llegó y la clase comenzó, Isak esperaba otra clase aburrida hasta que tocaron la puerta y entró la secretaria del director acompañada de los cuatro nuevos estudiantes. Cuando la secretaria se fue estos se presentaron. El pelirrojo era Archie, la pelinegra era Veronica, la rubia Betty, y finalmente el pelinegro de benie era Jughead. El profesor los mandó a tomar asiento e Isak se comenzó a poner nervioso, alguno tendría que sentarse con él ya que el puesto a su lado estaba vacío. Isak fingía escribir algo en su libreta mientras que veía a los nuevos. Entonces el pelinegro, o mejor dicho, Jughead, se acercó a preguntarle si se podía sentar, por supuesto que Isak le dijo que si y éste se sentó. Mientras la clase comenzaba Jughead se volteó y le dijo: “soy Jughead.” 

Isak le ofreció su mano. “Isak.” luego de que Jughead estrechara su mano Isak continuó: “¿son tus amigos?” preguntó refiriéndose a los otros nuevos.

“ah, si.” 

“¿por qué se cambiaron de colegio todos?”

“hmm, es una larga historia” respondió Jughead. Isak sintió un poco de vergüenza, quizás a Jughead le había molestado la pregunta. “en realidad,” continuó Jughead “no es tan larga.”

Isak le sonrió “está bien si no quieres contarme.”

“No, es solo que es un poco raro. Se supone que yo debía venir como castigo para mejorar mis notas pero luego Betty, Archie y V decidieron venir conmigo, ¿suena raro?”

Isak sonrió, agradecía que el profesor estaba concentrado en revisar algo en su computador, podía pasar horas escuchando a Jughead hablar. “no, parecen buenos amigos.”

“si, lo son.”

Isak dudó si debía preguntarle, pero sin embargo lo hizo: “¿Te molesta si te pregunto sobre tus notas?”

“¿El por qué me castigaron?” Isak asintió “en mi antiguo colegio yo era el que editaba el periódico, y estaba tan concentrado en él que olvidaba estudiar.”

“antes solía haber un periódico aquí, pero ya a nadie le importaba leerlo, y al parecer tampoco eran muy interesantes las historias. Quizás, si hablas con el director te pueda dejar hacerlo de nuevo.”

“¿tú crees?” preguntó Jughead esperanzado, algo en su mirada transmitía emoción, o pasión. Se notaba que le encantaba hacer eso, escribir. Isak desearía ver esa mirada toda su vida.

“seguro.”

La chispa en los ojos de Juhead desapareció “No creo que sea buena idea, prometí concentrarme en mis notas.”

“claro” dijo Isak entendiendo a Jughead. Su madre también le exigía sobre sus notas.

“¿y que hacen aquí para divertirse?”

“no mucho, normalmente hay suficiente drama para mantenernos distraídos?”

Jughead soltó una risa “¿drama?”

Isak asintió confundido “si, drama, sobretodo entre chicas, solo espera a tener una semana aquí.”

“suena bien para mí. ¿y como era que no tenían historias para escribir en el periódico entonces?”

“no, historias si habían, lo que no habían era buenos escritores” Isak podía pasar toda la mañana hablando con Jughead, y estaba seguro de que éste le iba a decir algo justo cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar y a dar la clase. 

Una hora mas tarde finalizó la clase. Isak sentía la necesidad de decirle algo a Jughead antes de que éste se fuera, quería volver a verlo, volver a hablar con él.

“si quieren, se pueden sentar con nosotros en el almuerzo, sólo somos Jonas, Eva y yo" dijo.

“genial,” dijo Jughead “¿qué clase tienes ahora?”

“hmm, historia, ¿y tú?”

Jughead sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel doblado, Isak supuso que era su horario “Biología.”

“¿y luego?”

“química.”

“¿y luego?” insistió Isak.

“lenguaje.”

“yo igual,” dijo Isak, finalmente compartían una clase.

“genial, nos vemos.” Jughead le sonrió por ultima vez antes de irse con sus amigos.

“nos vemos.” 

***  
Isak se fue a su casillero antes de ir a su siguiente clase. Jonas llegó unos minutos luego. “Acabo de ver a uno de los nuevos en el baño, creo que no están en nuestra clase.”

“si, acabo de tener geometría con ellos”

“¿con todos?”

“si,” respondió Isak al momento que cerraba su casillero y comenzaba a caminar junto a Jonas a su siguiente clase.

“¿y?” Preguntó Jonas.

“¿y?" repitió Isak confundido.

“¿hablaste con ellos?”

Isak asintió “solo con uno.”

“¿cual?” insistió Jonas

Isak lo miró confundido “¿por qué estas tan interesado?”

“no lo estoy, solo curiosidad.”

“ok” respondió Isak entrando al salón seguido por Jonas.

“¿entonces?” le dijo Jonas una vez estuvieron sentados.

“¿qué?”

“¿con cual hablaste?”

“¿bromeas?”

“No.”

Isak suspiró “solo hablé con Jughead”

“¿Jughead?”

“mmhm, el de beanie”

Jonas asintió “ok.” Isak comenzó a sacar su teléfono antes de que empezara la clase pensando que la conversación había terminado, pero Jonas continuó: “¿y de que hablaron”

“¿hablas en serio, Jonas?”

Éste asintió “¿por qué? ¿no puedo saber?”

Isak se encogió de hombros “sólo hablamos”

“ok, bien” dijo Jonas. En ese momento entró el profesor y la clase comenzó. Sin embargo se vio interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta y alguien entró. Era la rubia amiga de Jughead, Betty. Isak y Jonas estaban al fondo del salón, así que no podían escuchar lo que hablaba con el profesor. Cuando terminaron de hablar, esta se dirigió al fondo del salón y se sentó en el puesto detrás de Isak. 

“háblale” le dijo Jonas en voz baja para que ella no escuchara.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Isak en el mismo tono que Jonas.

“dijiste que la conoces, háblale.”

“dije que hablé con Jughead, no con ella.”

“es lo mismo, háblale.”

“no, basta” dijo Isak y Jonas no siguió insistiendo. Sin embargo, cuando faltaba poco para que terminara la clase y el profesor los había dejado con una actividad, Isak decidió hablarle.

“hola,” dijo “¿eres amiga de Jughead?”

“si, hermana,” lo corrigió “¿como sabes?"

“hablé con él esta mañana”mañana”

“oh, ¿tu eres Isak?” él asintió. Ella le sonrió y le ofreció su mano. Isak la aceptó y la estrechó “Jug me habló de tí hace rato”

“¿si?“ Betty asintió aún sonriente. Isak se moría por preguntarle que le había contado de él, pero prefirió guardárselo, quizás así se lo podría preguntar luego al mismo Jughead. “esté es mi amigo Jonas” dijo señalando a Jonas.

“hola” dijo él. Isak los vió mientras se daban la mano y se miraban el uno otro.

Hubo un silencio luego de que se soltaron las manos, aun se veían a los ojos y probablemente Isak era el único al que le parecía raro y se sentía incomodo. “asi qué,” dijo para romper el silencio. “¿que les parece el colegio hasta ahora?” 

Jonas y Betty salieron del trance en el que estaban y Betty respondió: “Solo llevo dos clases, pero hasta ahora todo va bien.”

“genial,” dijo Isak “hmm, no sabía que Jughead y tú eran hermanos, no se parecen.”

Betty sonrió “No, es porque somos hermanastros.” 

“oh, claro, tiene sentido.”

“¿ustedes ya terminaron la actividad?“ preguntó Betty a ambos, aunque parecía que Jonas había quedado mudo.

Isak negó con la cabeza. “es para mañana, puedes hacerla luego.”

“si, pero prefiero hacerlo de una vez, ¿ustedes no?"

“no.” dijo Isak al ver que Jonas no respondía. “¿tú ya la terminaste?”

“no, tenía una duda en la última pregunta, pero lo haré luego.”

“¿eres inteligente?” habló Jonas finalmente. Isak lo miró confundido, y Betty sonrió por enésima vez.

“se podría decir” respondió ella y Jonas sonrió.

“apuesto a que si” dijo Jonas, y si no fuera por Eva, Isak podría jurar que estaba flirteando con Betty, pero luego dijo: “hmm, tú y Eva se llevarían muy bien, ella también es inteligente y hermosa, es mi novia.” Isak lo miró con el ceño fruncido aunque este no lo notó, ¿acababa de decir que Betty era inteligente y hermosa?

Betty asintió, esta vez no había sonrisa en su rostro. “hmm, seguro.” en ese momento la campana sonó y Betty fue la primera en levantarse. “nos vemos.” tomó sus cosas y se fue.

“es amable, me cae bien.” dijo Jonas.

“y hermosa.” dijo Isak bromeando, aunque Jonas no escuchó.

“¿qué?”

“nada, vamos“ tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

La siguiente clase era la ultima antes del almuerzo e Isak se pasó toda la hora pensando en Jughead, no podía esperar a que llegara el almuerzo para poder hablar con él. Finalmente sonó la campana anunciando la hora del receso e Isak fue el primero en salir. Al llegar a la cafetería se encontró con Jonas y Eva en la fila para la comida. “Hey.” les dijo, sin embargo no les prestó mucha atención ya que estaba ocupado buscando a Jughead por toda la cafetería. 

“Isak,” le dijo Eva en voz alta sacando a Isak de su trance. “¿estas bien?”

“si.” dijo 

Eva al ver que Isak no les prestaba atención le dijo a Jonas: “¿qué le pasa?”

“Isak conoció a los nuevos y ahora está obsesionado” bromeó Jonas haciendo que Isak finalmente pusiera atención en la conversación y dejara de buscar a Jughead.

“No es cierto.”

Eva sonrió “Isak, ¿acaso te gustó una de las chicas nuevas”

“¡No!” respondió inmediatamente.

“¿cual de las dos?” continuó Eva.

“creo que la rubia” bromeó Jonas.

Isak soltó un bufido y comentó refunfuñando “no fui yo el que la llamó hermosa”

“¿qué?” preguntó Eva.

“que no me gusta nadie,” comenzó Isak, pero antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose, Jughead apareció detrás de él.

“Isak,” Isak se giró y sonrió al verlo. ”hola” le dijo a los demás, fue entonces cuando Isak recordó que aún no se conocían.

“hmm, Jughead, éste es Jonas y su novia Eva.” Jughead le dio la mano a ambos.

“venía a decirte,” le dijo a Isak ”que estaremos sentados por allá,” señaló la mesa en la que en ese momento estaban Betty, Archie y Veronica. ”si aún se quieren sentar con nosotros.”

“seguro.” respondieron Isak y Jonas al mismo tiempo. Jughead asintió

“genial, nos vemos” dijo y se fue.

“parece agradable” dijo Eva.

“lo es” respondió Isak. 

Los tres pidieron y pagaron su comida y luego fueron a la mesa que Jughead les había dicho. Todos se saludaron y se conocieron. Isak finalmente conoció a Verónica y Archie, que al igual que Jughead y Betty parecían ser bastante agradables. Isak tenía a Jughead a su lado derecho, al izquierdo estaba Eva y al lado de esta estaba Jonas. Frente a Jughead estaba Archie, y al lado de este estaban Betty y Veronica. En ese momento Veronica les contaba lo que normalmente hacían en su antiguo colegio, pero Isak no le estaba prestando mucha atención, en cambio estaba pensando en algo que decirle a Jughead, quería hablar con él pero no se le ocurría nada, además, quizás sería de mala educación interrumpir a Veronica. Sin embargo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, justo cuando todos reían sobre algo, Jughead aprovechó de hablarle. Isak sabía que había sido solo con él por el tono de voz que usó. 

“¿que tal te ha ido?” Isak lo miró medio confundido, debía ser él el que le preguntara a Jughead eso, no al revés. 

“hmm, genial, si” Jughead le sonrió “¿q-que tal a ti?” 

Jughead se encogió de hombros “bastante normal.”

“¿no dramas hasta ahora?”

Jughead soltó una risita “No dramas” Isak sonrió y se giró fingiendo escuchar lo que hablaban los demás. En ese momento todos reían sobre algo que había dicho Archie, pero Isak no tenía idea de que. Cuando terminaron de reírse, verónica dijo: “¿es mi idea o esa chica viene hacia acá?” todos en la mesa giraron a ver a que se refería, y en efecto, una chica pelirroja caminaba hacía donde ellos estaban. 

“Cheryl Blossom” dijo Eva.

“¿quien?” continuó Veronica.

Eva la interrumpió “shh, ahí viene.” Cheryl se detuvo junto a la mesa.

“hola,” sonrió la chica “mi nombre es Cheryl, estoy encantada de ver rostros nuevos por aquí ¿ustedes son?”

“yo soy Archie,” se presentó Archie, “esta es Betty, Veronica y Jughead.”

“genial,” dijo ella “es un placer. Venía a decirles que este viernes mi hermano Jason, y yo estaremos dando una fiesta, si quieren venir están invitados, en mi twitter pueden conseguir toda la información. @cherylbombshell,” miró a Archie y le guiñó un ojo, luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jonas, Eva e Isak. “ustedes también pueden venir, nos vemos” sonrió a todos y se fue.

“parece agradable” dijo Betty rompiendo el silencio que había quedado.

“No lo es” dijo Isak. Los cuatro nuevos lo miraron confundidos.

“a veces” completó Eva.

“deberíamos ir” dijo Veronica. Archie, Betty y Jughead estuvieron de acuerdo. “¿es una mala idea?” preguntó al ver que ni Jonas, ni Eva, ni Isak decían nada.

“no, está bien, iremos, ¿verdad?” preguntó Eva a Jonas e Isak.

“seguro” dijo Jonas, e Isak asintió aunque no estaba muy convencido. El problema con Cheryl es que nunca se puede saber que intenciones trae ésta, además se podría decir que Jason no era muy fan de Isak. 

El resto del almuerzo se la pasaron todos hablando de cosas bizarras y conociéndose más, Eva, Betty y Veronica se estaban llevando muy bien, y Jonas y Archie no paraban de reír entre ellos. Y Jughead e Isak, bueno, siempre han estado bien...¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten que les parece la historia y cuales son sus posibles futuros ships favoritos de la historia.  
> Gracias por leer!♥
> 
>  
> 
> ~Proximo capítulo→Betty


End file.
